<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After One-Shots by Fluffy_Corgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469964">Happily Ever After One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Corgo/pseuds/Fluffy_Corgo'>Fluffy_Corgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Other, Our gay robot dads being gay, Post-War, Pre-War, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Corgo/pseuds/Fluffy_Corgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure fluffiness  (^_^)<br/>Daily scenes of their life pre-war, during the war, post-war, depends on what I think fits the prompts. Check notes for each chapter's main prompt o(^▽^)o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy XD<br/>I tried my best translating these prompts (┬┬﹏┬┬)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、 Falling asleep<br/>2、 Shopping<br/>3、 Watching scary movies at night<br/>4、 Morning grumpiness<br/>5、 Making food<br/>6、 Cleaning<br/>7、 Looking at pictures of the past<br/>8、 Complaining about eachother's living habits (pet peeves? <br/>9、 Calling from far away<br/>10、 Morning kiss<br/>11、 Choosing eachother's clothes <br/>12、 Talking about having a pet <br/>13、 One of them sick <br/>14、 Napping<br/>15、 Drying eachother's hair <br/>16、 Heart skipping a beat after shower (Sorry I tried ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐<br/>17、 Celebrating（birthday，Valentines etc.）<br/>18、 Bringing the other person home <br/>19、 Runaway<br/>20、 A surprise<br/>21、 Stargazing<br/>22、 Disaster（fire，earthquake etc.）<br/>23、 Talking about having a kid<br/>24、 Stuck at home bc weather<br/>25、 Drunk<br/>26、 Harmless small fights（Pillow fight，face pinching etc.）<br/>27、 Wearing wrong clothes <br/>28、 Minor injury（Sprain，cut finger etc.）<br/>29、 Surprise propose <br/>30、 Rolling on bed (～￣▽￣)～</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling alseep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faling asleep together (ish?<br/>Not beta'd<br/>No warnings, just probably some OOC and fluff (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑<br/>Post-war</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、Falling asleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    ---     To be honest, he thinks the night sky looks pretty on his way home after a long night shift. Rarely.    ---   </p>
<p>Accompanied with a beep of the door unlocking, Ratchet stepped into his dark habsuit.<br/>'Must be asleep... It's late...'<br/>Putting down his medpack, he stepped into the berthroom, dragging his tired body along.<br/>"Not again..." he chuckled lightly.<br/>Optimus was right there on their berth, lying on his side, with the huge shuttle size thermo blanket rolled into a ball and held tightly in him arms, frame giving off slight tremors from the coldness.<br/>Sitting down as lightly as he can, he slowly freed the blanket from its captor. Optimus was awake the moment the blanket moved.<br/>"Ratchet...? You're back...." <br/>"Well what else? Leave you here to freeze to death?" with a lighthearted smirk, he straightened the blanket and snuggled down quickly. <br/>"Mmm..." <br/>"Just go to sleep, the Archives need you there." <br/>"Not like it's going to burn down..." Optimus shifted so he can hold Ratchet tightly against his chestplates. <br/>"Goodnight."<br/>"G'night..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crack of the day: <br/>Optimus could only stare in shock as the Archives burned, his late slip in one servo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</p>
<p>Apr. 4, 2020<br/>Corgo / Yi</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope I didn't fail badly ╮(﹀_﹀”)╭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>